One Page is Enough
by FacelessDoll
Summary: This is a Character x Reader one shots I made. So yeah. :D
1. Akio Fudou

Hey guys! FacelessDoll updating! Since I don't have much to do and still thinking of what should happen next in my My Fangirling for Soccer has Ruied my Otaku Life fanfic, I thought of doing a little one shot of the member Hehehe. It's my first time writing a One Shot, but hope you guys like it! You guys know the drill of the fic right?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

It was yet another normal day. Like always, seeing your teammates practice their hardest couldn't bring a bigger smile on your face. The dripping sweat coming from your head down to your cheeks has never felt more realistic. You closed your eyes, wiped away the sweat and panted for air.

"Oi! Heads up!" You opened your eyes and on midair saw a drinking bottle, heading towards you. You caught it by both hands and glanced your eyes to where it came from. You became pale as that figure walked over to you.

"Practicing hard, kid?" It was Fudou. He asked you in a mocking way kind of tone. For you, ever since you joined the soccer club, he was always aiming at you for number one of being teased around by him. The other teammates would sometimes secretly talk to you how they see the two of you as a hamster that was being preyed by a cobra. But deep down that fear inside of you, you secretly liked-no, LOVED him. Even though how painful those pranks were, as long as you get him to see him, it was worth it.

Getting back to reality, you slowly backed away from him, taking precaution of what his next intent will be. "This. . . isn't a trick. . . isn't?" You held out the drinking bottle. Yes, you already know this kind of prank. The 'open-it-and-you'll-get-sprayed' prank.

He looked at you for a second, then just smirked and walked away. A nerve suddenly struck on you head. "Oi! I'm asking you!" You shouted at him. He stopped on his tracks, but didn't turn back. "See and find out, kid."

"Stop calling me a kid already! My name is [f/n]!" He calls you a kid because he said that the way you play soccer is like a little kid. You turned your eyes to the drinking bottle. You held it out away from your face and prepared yourself of opening it. You hesitated. You closed your eyes and twisted the cap open.

"Eh?" You look at the bottle inside and the water level was half full. You sighed out in relief. "Wahh. . . That was close." You drank the water bottle. The water traveled in to your dry tongue down to the esophagus. You drank the bottle empty. "For some reason. . . it tastes like banana." You talked to yourself. You look at the label and it only says; Distilled water. "Maybe it was just my imagination. . . Oh well! Back to practice!"

Taking a step, you suddenly felt goosebumps. You look at the water bottle. "For some reason. . . I have a bad feeling of this."

* * *

It was now the end of school. You were now about change your shoes. As you swing open your locker, a letter flew out of it. "Hm?"

You bent over and grabbed it. It was facing the back, but there seems to be no address nor a name. You decided to open the letter. Opening the small flap and pulling out the white paper, there was nothing on it at first, but your eyes caught 3 words in the middle, not too big, but not too small for the eye to be notice.

'I Like You.'

You instantly blushed at this letter. Who would write such a letter with only those written in it?! You quickly put it in your bag and double time changing your shoes. You exited the building and your mind was in deep thought. Even though someone likes me, I really appreciate it. But I have already someone I like. An image of Fudou popped into your head.

"Wah! This isn't the time of thinking about something like that!" You frantically waved your arms in the air, trying to erase that thought.

"What is?" A voice was heard behind you. You turned around and when you saw the face the least you want to see, even though you really want to, your wish came true. Fudou.

"What. . . are you still doing here?" You became pale.

"Why avoiding the question, kid?"

"I'm not avoiding it!"

"Then why changing the subject?"

"I-!. . . Err. . ." Crap, why he must caught me in the wrong time?!

You looked at him in the eyes, pleading for mercy. He looks at you like some kind of low life. He turned his away from your gaze. You gasped. Do I really look like that much to him?

"Just hope your brain understood what I did there." He then walks off. You were left there dumbfounded. What does he mean by that? You crossed your arms and rewinded of what he had said to you;

_"Just hope your brain understood what I did there." _I don't get it.

_'I Like You.'_

Your eyes suddenly widened in terror and your face was turning into a shade of red. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

* * *

"[f/n]-chan? Are still gonna take the day off?" You were now in bed, with your blanket wrapped around you from head to toe, you still can't get over of what you have thought during that day.

"Yeah mom!" You responded to your mother's question, you saw her shadow fading away from the door. You sighed out in relief. I know that I might have been overreacting but. . . You look at the letter on the top of your studying desk. You turned red and plopped your face instantly on the pillow. It has been 3 days ever since your absence. Your teammates mailing you, the managers would visit and leave snacks. But to your heart's desire, you were wanting to see Fuduo.

"I wonder how he's doing? Does he tease someone else if I'm not there?" Thinking about the second question made you jealous. You sat up from your bed, reached out for your bag. Your hand traveled inside, feeling the items in it. You finally felt the item's material you were looking for. Taking it out, it was the water bottle that he had given you. You stared at it with sincere eyes.

"Why the hell am I not still throwing this junk away?" You giggled. But that short laughter didn't last long.

"That should be my line, idiot." You felt a cold breeze running to your [h/c] hair. You turned your head to where the breeze was coming from. You gasped in surprise when your eyes finally caught someone in your window, it was Fuduo, and it seems he doesn't look that happy.

"W-What are you doing here?!" You backed away until your back landed on the wall. He approached you slowly. The more he comes closer, the faster was your heart beating.

"F-_Fuduo-kun!" _You closed your eyes as you shouted out his name. He was surprised and stopped at his tracks.

Silence surrounded the place.

But that atmosphere didn't last long as you suddenly felt warmth around your body. You opened one of your [e/c] eyes and processed the situation that was happening. Fudou was. . . Hugging you?

"Damn it! Looks like I can no longer hold back!" You heard him mumbled.

"F-Fudou-kun?" Your eyes trembled a bit.

"I like you, damn it!" Your eyes widened as you heard him utter out those words. No sooner, you were in face let out a deep shade of red.

"And it's your fault!" His voice was shaking a bit.

". . .Eh?" You looked up to his face. You saw his flushed face for the first time.

"You were the one who was suppose to say it after all the things I done to you!" His eyes averted your gaze. He lets go of the embrace you were in.

That's when you finally puzzled all the things together. All those pranks, all those tease. He only did that to you because that's how he shows and expresses his _affection_ for you. You remembered that Sakuma told you that he seems to be ignorant, but he actually cares for everyone. The thought of seeing Fuduo shy made you giggle.

"Oi! What's so funny?" He looks at you. You became tense. "N-Nothing!" That's when you finally made your mind to answer him too. "Fuduo-kun, I like y-"

Before you could answer, he already locked his lips into yours, he embraced you to deepen the kiss. You hesitated at first, but your body told you to do it and finally kissed him back. His tongue entered your mouth and explored around. His kiss maybe fierce and rough, but in it, there was a lot of love. That's what you love about him.

Out of breathe, you finally pulled apart and panted heavily.

"Tch. And all because you called out by my name cutely." Come to think of it, it was your first time calling him by his name. Usually you would call him out names.

"T-Then, call me out by my f-first name too!" You eagerly looked at his eyes, he first hesitated, but in the end, you came out victoriously.

". . . [f/n]-chan. . ." A feint blush appeared on his face. You giggled.

"Stop laughing!" He pushed you down on the bed. "Don't you even think of getting away with that!" He was going for another kiss, but you placed the water bottle between your face. "Oi. You should get use to it since I'm your boyfriend now, right?"

"B-But! That was just our f-first k-kiss!"

"What are you talking about? That was our second kiss already!"

"Eh?" He grabbed the water bottle and held it in front of you.

"You 'kissed' me from this bottle!"

"What are you talking abou-!" Your brain processed something. You remembered that the bottle was half full.

"W-wait a minute! What did you ate that day?!"

". . . A banana."

"You drank from the bottle you gave me?!"

"That was counted as a 'kiss' isn't it? From what I heard, they call it Indirect Kiss."

"That doesn't make it our first ki-!" He kissed you again with no hesitation.

"Just shut up and let me do all the work!" You blushed as those words traveled into your ears and recorded in your memory by your brain. You finally gave up and let him do what he wants.

"Fuduo-kun, I like you too!" He blushed as your words hit him.

". . .Why are you so cute?"

You smiled happily because you finally confessed out your feelings for him, but for some reason, you thought that you forgotten something.

* * *

"Hey Haruna, do you think that note worked?"

"It has too! [f/n]-chan and Fuduo-kun makes a great couple!"

"But writing only 'I Like You.'"

"That's how Fuduo-kun will do it too, you know!

* * *

Hah. Dead. Beat. Tired. It's quarter to 3 am here, so I'll be sleeping now. If you guys want to request something, then just review ahead, I'll see what I can do. Sorry if the story is crappy, I'm just tired.


	2. Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)

Yo! FacelessDoll Updating. Since people have been requesting and it seems one of the readers are expecting updates about this fic, guess I don't have a choice because I don't like letting other people down of course :D I will do Gazel's because I am a very loyal friend to Mizashi Haruka! I may not know him a lot, but I read the wiki about his personality and watched the Inazuma Eleven series when I was in 5th grade! I will not let you down! But it might not meet everyone's expectations and yours also. T^T

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

You were walking by in the park, in your hands was a soccer ball. You decided to play soccer since it was a lovely sunny day. But then, your left [e/c] eye caught a glanced of a beautiful flower. Your face lit up and eyes were wide open and sparkling, you ran towards the flower and sniffed its scent. You giggled to yourself and happily hummed. It was a beautiful Lilac flower. You were about to pick it up when suddenly, something fast went by between the flower and your face. You turned pale and shivered in fear.

"B-but there was no 'Don't pick flowers' sign! But I'm sorry if I don't know!" You shouted. Behind you were footsteps becoming louder as they became closer. You turned your head and saw tow figures. One was a white haired boy and the other was a red haired boy.

"Pfft. . . Hahaha! What is that about?!" The red haired boy laughed. You blushed in embarrassment. The white haired boy just sigh out. He began walking to where the object that flew on your face went. As he grab it with his hands, you jumped a bit when you realized it was a soccer ball on his hands. He began walking towards you. You suddenly became aware of his presence.

"I deeply apologize for what happened. I'm also sorry if you find his idiocy an annoyance as well." He said it with a cold tone, yet calming.

"Who are you calling an idiot, Suzuno?" The red haired boy became irritated.

"You, obviously, Nagumo." He turned his gaze at you. You flinched a bit and averted your gaze from him. "I'm sorry, but, we're currently using the field to practice."

"Eh?" He turned and walked to his friend and they started heading back. You processed of what happened and realized what he meant. You slowly brought up the ball around your mouth level and you turned your head to the flower. You blushed.

"Lilac. . . it's flower language means first love. . ." You turned your head to where the two boys walked and disappeared. "It looks like it happened to me. . ." You softly smiled as his face flashed into your mind. "Suzuno-san, huh?" You giggled to yourself.

* * *

Days went by and everyday, you would hide behind a tree, just near to the soccer fields, and you always bring your soccer ball just in case they spotted you so that you would have a reason. Your eyes always caught Suzuno as he kicks the ball and sweated hard for his practice. He would accidentally kick the ball near your hiding spot. But for some reason, you have the feeling that he seems to be looking at you as he get the ball. But you probably thought it was just your imagination.

It was noon. You were heading to the park again. You happily hummed because you get to see him again. But as you arrive, they weren't there practicing. The empty field made you gloomy.

"Since nobody's here. . . I should play!" You tried cheering yourself up by playing soccer. You kicked and ran across the field. You shoot goals. But as you tried shooting another goal, it hit the metal bar that was holding up the net. You gasped and the ball slowly bounced back to you. You sighed out.

"Your aim was too high." A voice suddenly made you jumped a bit. As you turned your head, you saw the face of Suzuno. Looking calm as ever. You blushed and averted your gaze from him.

"You should try aiming a little bit more closer since that hit was high." His voice sounded strict.

"Y-Yes!" You grabbed your ball, turned around and bowed to him. "Umm, I'm sorry! I'll be going now if you're going to practice." You ran as fast as you can. As you opened your eyes to where your legs and feet have carried you, you arrived to where you first met him, but the Lilac flower wasn't there anymore.

"Someone must have already picked it."

"Oh! Well, Ain't it the girl from before?" You turned and saw the red haired boy that was with Suzuno. Nagumo was his name as your remember.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to Suzuno anymore, even though it was only twice. He see's you as an annoyance." Your heart suddenly felt a piercing pain as you heard what he really felt about you. You felt water streaming down your cheeks, realizing it was only your tears. "T-then. . . I'm sorry. . ." You ran to the part of the park where it was really full of trees. Feeling tired, you feel down on your and started sobbing quietly. You shivered as you sobs escape from your lips.

"I'm such an idiot!" You wiped away your tears, trying to stop crying. But they didn't stop as they just fall from your eyes and hit the soccer ball you always brought.

You heard a bush rustling. You glanced your eyes to where the sound came from. And in front of you was a soccer ball. You blinked as you wondered to whom or where it came from.

As you were about to inch closer to it, you felt hands wrapping around your waist, and a head buried in your [h/c] [h/l] hair. You were embraced in a warmth that you have never felt before. You lifted your head up and saw a view of the face above. It was Suzuno.

"W-What are you doing here?" You blushed.

"I was looking for you!" His voice has anger mixed with worry.

"Why were you. . . looking for me?" Your lips uttered out the words that you wanted him to answer. He suddenly froze and turned red. He let's go of his grip from you, not meeting not meeting your gaze.

"Close your eyes first." You trembled a bit, but you decided to close your eyes. You were so tense of what he was about to do to you. You felt something on your head. You decided to open your eyes and and run your hand gently of what he did. You felt a felt a petal like material and it was placed around your head.

"It's a flower crown silly." You became surprised to what he did and the tone of his voice suddenly became soft.

"W-What kind?" You asked. He became aware of the question, he slowly caressed his hand onto your cheek and brought his face closer until both of your foreheads touched each other. He softly whispered and you felt the breathe from his mouth into your lips.

"It means. . . _I love you._" He gently pressed his lips against yours. His other arm pulled you closer as it deepened the kiss between the two of you. Moments later, both of you parted your lips away, but remained in that position,

"You know, seeing you everyday watching me play was enough to make me happy."

"Y-you knew?!" You blushed a deep red of shade.

"What else could be my reason why I kick the ball near the spot where you were hiding?"

You held back your blush but it came out anyway. "You know. . . You were the Lilac in my heart, Suzuno-san!" You declared out to him.

"L-Lilac?" He seems clueless of what it is.

"A flower meaning first love." You gave him a quick pecked him in lips.

"Then. . ." He kissed you again and then parted away. "You're also my Lilac in my heart." You giggled.

"Suzuno-san. . ."

"What?"

"My name is [l/n] [f/n]. I am [age] years old and my current relationship with you is a girlfriend. Let's be together forever." You softly smiled at him. He blushed and he put you into his embrace and gently stroke your head.

". . .Yeah. Don't be that cute because I won't be able to hold back." You giggled.

* * *

Nagumo: Really? That's all the line I get?

Fae(FacelessDoll's nickname): Well at least you did a great job back there! I was expecting of you being punched in the face by the reader because you are a jerk AND THEN ran away, but because I'm the writer and I like editing stuff, don't worry about it, Nagumo-kun! *Uncontrollable giggles*

Nagumo: What did you-

Fae: Hoped you guys liked Suzuno's One shot! Especially for Mizashi Haruka there! You guys should check out her awesome fics! But I'm sorry if it's very short and all! It's 1 am here and all. . . and yeah. Leave reviews as you read this, please inform me if there is something I should improve on so I could write better for the next chapter! See ya on the next update with a new guy with me!

Nagumo: You didn't answer my-

Fae: Shut up and take mah moolah! *Throws cookies at Nagumo* You better eat them with respect!


	3. Nagumo Haruya (Burn)

Fae: Konnichiwa mina!~ FacelessDoll Updating! So today, let's see our lucky picked character. . . Nagumo Haruya!

Nagumo: Heh! It's about time someo-

Fae: Moving On!

Nagumo: Oi!

Fae: I was just pulling your leg there.

Nagumo: . . . That wasn't funny.

Fae: It is for me! But if you're busy fan servicing the readers, who'll accompany me here?

Nagumo: Just go by yourself.

Fae: I know! I'll call today's Mystery Guest out back! *Gets Megaphone* Oi! MG(Shortcut for mystery guest) come out already!

Nagumo: MG? Who the hell- You!

Fae: Just suck it up and give your love out there, lover boy! *Kicks Nagumo* And stick with the script I am currently making and editing!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

You were out in the soccer field, practicing with your team members. The sun was shinning, the sound of the ball being kicked was music to your ears, and the droplets of sweat from your face was quite refreshing. A breeze went by and brushed your [h/c] hair. You have never felt this great before you joined the team and made a little crush on-

"Ahh! Ouch!" Your positive thoughts was interrupted by a ball hitting your forehead. Your body screamed with even more pain when you fell down on your butt. You began tearing up in the corner of your eyes. There is only one guy who you knew would do that. You opened your [e/c] eyes with anger rising in them.

"What was that about Nagumo?!" Your shout was heard by the flame shaped hair boy who was laughing.

"You should've looked the face you made there!" He held his stomach as his laughter grew. A nerve struck on your head. You decided to get even by kicking the ball to where the pride of most men was proud of. Yep. And it was one heck of a kick you did there. He shrieked in pain and he fell on his knees.

"You deserve it you jerk! That's what you get when karma is just around the corner!" You stuck your tongue out.

"Why you-"

You ran away as fast as you could. As your feet carried you, you were giggling. Yep, everyday was like that. You thought of great and extraordinary day, Nagumo does tricks on you, and then you get him back. And he's the one who'll always chase you around. The members find it a bit annoying because the two of you would not pay attention to practice, but eventually, they find it a good work out to the both of you.

Not too soon, the sun was then setting down. You grabbed your bag and prepared in going home. But before stepping out of the city's educational building, you ran back to the classroom to get something from your desk. The empty halls was filled with your footsteps' echoes. You arrive in your classroom and went to your desk.

"Here it is. Good thing nobody snooped around my desk." On your hand was an item you treasured ever since you joined the soccer team. It was a handkerchief from Nagumo, well, technically, he only _lend_ it. You smelled the newly washed handkerchief that you chose to be your lucky item. The memory then flashed into your mind.

_It was your first day of practice with the team. You were so nervous practicing because they were so skilled that you fell out of league. It was after school and nobody was there anymore. On the field, while running with the ball, you tripped down and scraped your knees. You sat down and stared down at your wounds. Looking at it, water droplets fell down on it, realizing it was only your tears. You slowly started to sob._

_"At this r-rate, *hic* I'll n-never be able to *hic* catch up w-with them." You wiped away the tears from your [e/c] eyes and continued sobbing. You closed your eyes hoping to stop the tears. Moments later, you flinched as a pain from your forehead appeared._

_"Ah!" You placed your hands on your forehead and saw a red haired boy in front of you. It was Nagumo Haruya, one of your team member._

_"If you continued crying there, you won't get any work done!" You became surprised of what he said to you. You looked at him with your [e/c] eyes, but it was covered by a clothe material he placed on your face._

_"Return to me after you washed it clean." He's shadow started to fade away. As you remove it from your face, a blush crept on your face. You looked at the red handkerchief. You giggled because the design resembles him and his personality._

_"You jerk." That was the last thing you uttered as the sun started setting._

As you were about to open the classroom door, it suddenly opened by itself. And in front of you was Nagumo, but his eyes are somewhere else. With instincts, you hid to the nearest desk, which was the teacher's desk

"Hm? Is someone here?" The room filled his voice. "Must be my imagination." He started walking to a desk. You took a peek and saw him going to your desk. He seems to be hesitating. You became curious of what he was doing. You moved your head a little bit more out.

"Oi! Nagumo! Are you there?" As he flinched, you hid your head again.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be there." You heard his footsteps coming closer to the door. You heard the door being closed. You sighed out in relief. You walked to your desk and took a peek in your things. "He didn't do any weird things, but what was he trying to do?" But as you tried processing, you noticed the time. You tried doing it tomorrow since you have a chance.

* * *

As practice continues, you were sitting by the bench, looking at your teammates play. Your eyes keeps on going back to Nagumo. You huffed your cheeks. _What was Nagumo looking for?_

"Wait!" You dug inside your pocket and there was a handkerchief that he had lend you. _Could it be he was looking for this?! Aw crap!_ You slightly became paranoid because you hadn't returned it for 5 months now. You thought he was so simple minded that he'll forget about it. But he actually remembers.

Your thoughts was dismissed as a ball hit your forehead. You glared at Nagumo who was grinn- wait, looking at you seriously from afar? Looking at his face made your heart skip. _This isn't the Nagumo I know. . ._ He then started walking to where you were. _He really wants his handkerchief back huh?_ You sighed out in relief.

"Nagumo!/[f/n]" The two of you were in sync. Both of you turned apple red.

"Umm, Nagumo. . . Can we. . . meet up later? After practice. . . There something actually-"

" .Seeyoulater." The words were quickly said. He rushes back to the field with the ball. You held on the handkerchief you were lent with. You took a final sniff on it. "It doesn't smell like the way it was. . ."

* * *

The sun was setting, covering the green leaves with its orange color. The team members says their goodbyes.

"See ya all tomorrow!" And with the last group, you and Nagumo were finally alone. With that realization, your heart can't keep up of your mixed emotions all over the place. You still sitting on the bench and Nagumo came up to you.

"So. . ." You flinched as he spoke. You averted your gaze from him.

"Did you. . . hold on to _it_?" Your brain was becoming hazy of the question. Your body suddenly moved on its own in a blink of an eye. "Here!" You held out the handkerchief in front of him.

"I'm really sorry I haven't returned it to you!"

A breeze went by. It was an awkward silence.

You opened your left [e/c] eye and saw a dumbfounded Nagumo. A second later he turned red.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He screamed on top of his lungs. You were so surprised that you fell down seated back right on the bench.

"Eh?"

"The letter! Didn't you see it on your desk? It has the word I L-" He shut his mouth closed.

"Letter? What words?"

"Erm. . . I. . . I love you." He then took you in an embraced and you could hear his heart beating fast.

"N-Nagumo!-"

"Don't! It's embarrassing enough to see what my face looks like!" You turned red. With control on your movements you also hugged him back. You sniffed the scent that you always smelled on his handkerchief. But this time, it was stronger.

"Nagumo. . . I also. . . Love you." You made a soft smile as those words escape your mouth. You feel new to the words since it was your first time saying them.

You felt Nagumo's embrace loosen. He cupped your chin, he slowly moved his head, inching away from you. You closed your eyes what he was about to do. You felt his lips on your. . . wait, forehead?

You opened your eyes and looked at him with confusion "Wh-What was that?!"

"That was for the handkerchief! And besides, I always had hit your forehead, I just wondered if I broke the skull from the inside."

"Nagu-!" He quickly crashed his lips onto yours. His kiss was really deep that you were unable to breathe. You opened your mouth for air, but he only enclosed it with his tongue entering inside. You felt yourself burning as he licked the inside. Moments later, the kiss was broke apart. You were unable to say anything because you were out of breathe.

"You think that was it?" He panted heavily as he caressed your right cheek.

"I'm just getting back of what you done to me ever since the day you made me chase you. But today, that ends. This time, you will be the one chasing after me and I won't let you go from my embrace." You blushed pure red as those words was stuck running in your head.

"You. . . You jerk!"

* * *

Fae: And that's about it! So hope you leave revie-

Nagumo: What was that about?! Letting me get hit somewhere around my virginity!

Fae: I don't know~ Ask my beautiful brain!

Nagumo: Why you little-!

Fae: Gah! Aphrodi-kun! Help! *Running*

Aphrodi: Please leave reviews as you finish reading this.

Nagumo: Get back here!

Fae: That's it! For violence in my studio, aka my room, you are not setting foot here again Nagumo! But for fan servicing the readers I guess you still can.

Aphrodi: Why don't you just call a MG in every chapter so that you can talk to him instead of Nagumo.

Fae: Whoa! My prayers were really answered by a God!


	4. Tsurugi Kyousuke

Fae: Yo yo yo! FacelessDoll Updating! So today we'll- jotto matte. . . Where's Nagumo and Aprhodi-kun? I should call them. . .

-30 minutes later-

Fae: Where the hell are they?! They should be-

Aphrodi: Sorry I'm late, you see, I-/Fae: What happened to your hair and why did you became taller?!

Aphrodi: Eh? Why are you surprised? I been looking like this. We been working together for 10 ye-

Fae: 10 YEARS?!

Aphrodi: Yes, you have finished every character in Inazu-

Fae: FINISHED?!

Aphrodi: . . . Are you alright Fae-chan?

Fae: FAE-CHAN?! Oh wait, that's what you always called me. . .

Aphrodi: . . . Just draw of who'll you be writing today.

Fae: O-okay. . . Let's see. . . Requested by aniky20. . . Wait, who the heck is Tsurugi Kyousuke?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

"Wah!~ Practice has finally finished!" You swiped the sweat out of your forehead. You have been practicing with the team whole day.

"Good work out there, [f/n]-chan!" Endou petted you on your head and your [h/c] hair was now everywhere.

"Thank you coach!" You fixed your [h/c] hair in their right place. You dug your hand inside your pocket. Out from that pocket, you pulled out a candy that was wrapped in a light colored plastic. As you were about to open it, a hand flew by and it took your candy away. You quickly turned your head and it was Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-kun! Give it back this!" You tried reaching for the candy he was holding up. You tried jumping but it was still no good. "Tsurugi-kun! You do very know there is a height difference of a girl and a boy!" You jumped up again.

"You just lack in calcium because you kept on eating candies." After jumping, you felt even more tired. It can't be help since practiced just ended 3 minutes ago. You were on your knees panting for air. As you gaze up, you saw Tsurugi eating your candy.

"Tsurugi-kun!" You were starting to tear up.

"It's your fault for being small." He then walks away.

Everyday it was like that. He steals your candy and pops it in his mouth, sometimes he would keep it and he would eat it later- you didn't exactly see him eat it after stealing it from you, but doesn't release the fact that he steals it away! Plus, he is your classmate. If you would try to eat another candy in class, he would tell the teacher. It was a living nightmare for you. But deep down, you love him, but he stealing another thing you love is really something else!

"At this rate, I'll die without taking my daily intake _medicine_. . . why is he so cruel?" You huffed your cheeks. You reached again in your pocket to get another one, but there was nothing but the material clothe it was made from of your pants. "Heh?! Where's my extra o-"

"If your looking for it, it's over here" He opens it and eats it right in front of me.

"Tsurugi-kun. . . THAT'S IT!" You stormed off from the field.

* * *

It was break during practice. You grabbed a water bottle and drank the cold water to set aside the steam from your body. You turned and behind you was a sweating Tsurugi, also drinking water. You flinched and averted your eyes from him because how he looked had made your brain had a lewd thought.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" He suddenly walked up to you and looked without hesitation, he inched his face to yours. You suddenly turned red and backed off. "W-What was that about?!"

He looked at your [e/c] eyes for a second, and then he just walks away. "You just happen to smell like sweat." He arrogantly spoke.

A nerve stuck out and you screamed off "At least I'm not the one with a bad hair day!" you stuck your tongue out.

You placed your hand on where your heart is beating. Everyday, you became aware of his presence more and more. Just thinking about what he did back there has made butterflies flutter in your stomach. You sighed out in relief and reached for your pocket t get some candy. But it seems you didn't grab any. Your [e/c] eyes widen.

"That's right! I hadn't brought any. but that's the only way I can keep him from stealing my precious candies! Bear with it, [f/n]!"

* * *

Days went by and little by little, Tsurugi wasn't expecting anything from you after practice and in classes. You were able to eat your candies occasionally even if he has his back on you turned. But for some reason, he became grumpier and more arrogant with you before.

The sun was now setting and you were going to the classroom to get something there you have forgotten to put in your bag. As you entered the room, you saw a half naked Tsurugi without his shirt on. You turned cherry red and shriek in the top of your lungs. You covered your [e/c] eyes and turned away.

"What do want, pervert?"

"S-sorry! I didn't know you w-w-were ch-changing! I'll just get something and be on my way!" You made your way to your desk and scavenge the candy left earlier during P.E. class. As your [e/c] eyes spotted it, it was taken away by a hand. It was connected to Tsurugi, which was still half naked.

"H-hey! Give that back! And please put on a shirt!" You turned cherry red.

He just looks at you with a pained face you have never seen before. Your heart suddenly felt a stabbing pain.

"Tsurugi-kun? What's the ma-!" He suddenly pulled you into his embrace. You felt yourself become redder the fact that your face was in his bare chest. You move your head away slowly from his chest. He cupped your chin and pulled you into a kiss. Your [e/c] eyes widen. His embrace became tighter, you want to fight back, but you were just melting away from the kiss. He slid his tongue inside your mouth. It tasted sweet from the [add your favorite candy flavor] flavored candy that you can't resist and opened your mouth wider. You felt something sliding in your mouth. He pulled away from the kiss, let's you go and walks away, scratching his head.

You caressed your lips, trying to feel the soft and luscious kiss he did to you. What he also slid in your mouth was the candy you were looking for.

"I've been always wanting to do that with you."

"Eh?" He turned and he has a feint blush on his face. He walked to his locker and kicked it with force. As it opens, a lot of candies started pouring from that locker. You walk over to it and took a closer look. It was the candies he stole from you.

"Tsurugi-kun. . . Wh-"

"I always held myself back!" He quickly walked and embraced you into his arms. You got shocked that when to back away, you stepped on a candy and you slipped.

"Kyaa!" You held on to him and both of you fell down. You were on top of the scattered candies while he was on top of you. You blushed.

"I only stole the candies because I thought that if I ate those I can hold back." He caressed your right cheek down to your lips. You flinched as he brought his face closer to yours.

"Different flavors made me imagine what your mouth and lips taste like with it. It only made me hungrier."

"Tsurugi-kun. . ." Hot tears was forming on the corner of your [e/c] eyes. You were just so happy that Tsurugi actually had felt the same emotion as you did. "Tsurugi-kun. . . I love you." He just looked at you with the same face as you first met him.

"Yeah, I love you too." You softly smiled as you heard the words you always wanted to hear escape his mouth.

"But don't you even dare feel relieved yet."

"Eh?"

He picked a candy and popped it into your mouth. "You made me hold back for so long. I'll taste your lips one by one with each candy that is here currently in my locker." He licked lips lustfully.

"Ittidakimasu~"

* * *

Fae: So in other word, Tsurugi Kyousuke is an overrated character?

Aphrodi: We were talking about how you got here not about. . .

?: . . .an. . . Fae-chan!

Fae: Huh? Eh?

Aphrodi: You fell asleep waiting for-/ Fae: How did grew your hair again and became short?!

Nagumo: That's it. She has finally lost it. Let's just do the requests already!

Fae: But I already did. . .

Nagumo: What do you mean? You still haven't.

Fae: . . . (O.O) Just review people.

Aphrodi: Anyway here's our MG of the day, it's-

Fae: We'll talk about it next time! *Sees MG* Oh my god! why him? (O/./O)


	5. Fideo Ardena

Fae: And we're back! Konnichiwa Mina! FacelessDoll Updating!

Nagumo: Yo!

Aphrodi: Konnichiwa.

Hiroto: Moshimoshi.

Fae: Eh? *Blushing*

Hiroto: Fae-chan? Are you alright? You look red.

Fae: Umm. . .

Nagumo: That's because your- *Elbows Nagumo right in the stomach* I think you broke my spleen there. . .

Fae: Let's see. . . from Shoujiki Shouji, She requested Fideo-san.

Aphrodi: Whoa. A foreigner.

Fae: You can put it that way but I wonder. . .

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 production. If I did, it would be a level 0 (Get it? Because of Level 5 and. . . Oh forget it. I make lame puns anyway.)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. You were preparing the drinking bottles for everyone who were practicing out in the fields. As you put the last batch of bottles, you spotted a white tail under the bench. As you came to inspect closer under it. You found a little white kitten under it.

"Eh? What are you doing there?" You grabbed her and took it into your arms. As you stroke her head, she purred and curled into your arms.

"What do have there, [n/n]-chan?" You flinched as a voice spoke behind you. You turned and it was only the face of your childhood friend, Fideo.

"Ah! Fideo-kun!" You turned and walked towards him. "Look! I found a kitten just under the bench."

"It must be lost." He petted your head and you blushed. "In fact, it kinda reminds me of you!"

"Eh?" You pouted.

"Oi! You two!" One of the team members shouted at us. "If you're all lovey dovey like that, why don't the both of you get a room?"

"Huh?" The two of you blushed.

"Yeah! Seeing the two of you talk, you look like lovers, but now, seeing the cat with the two of you, the two of you are like now a mother and a father." The members laughed. You blushed redder.

"Oi! Guys! That's enough!" Fideo-kun shouted and runs after them. You watched them run around the field. But it just made you happy the fact of what they say is true. You have been in love with Fideo-kun ever since you met him. You look at the kitten's blue eyes with your pair of [e/c] eyes.

"Yeah. . ." It was like this day too.

_It was a beautiful sunny day. Your family moved due to your mother's work, which was in Italy, because of her work there as a fashionista. You didn't have a problem because seeing the face of your mother smile and her dreams coming true were enough reasons for you to be happy, but deep down, you missed your friends in Japan, but you hid that fact because you didn't want to cause a burden to them._

_One day, you were just walking by the park. You were bored so you decided to look at some places you and your friends always visited. Something then caught the corner of your [e/c] eyes. You took a closer look and it was a gray colored cat._

_"Cat!" As you uttered those words, the feline raised it's fur up, intimidating. Even though it's scary, you decided to give it a chase._

_You ran, chasing the cat. Going through bushes, climbing up tress and jumping on grass. It was an endless cat and mouse chase. Until it stopped, leaps at you and scratched your hand._

_"Ouch!" You stepped away from it and it ran away. "I just want to play. . ." Your eyes went back to the area and you saw a lot of people walking by. "Where am I?" You decided to ran back you once came from, but it seems you just ended up in a big circle. You sighed out. "I guess I'm lost. . ." There was a fountain nearby and you decided to sit there._

_You held back the tears that was coming out of your [e/c] eyes. You tried rubbing them, but it didn't help at all._

_"Are you alright?" A voice suddenly spoke out. You removed your hands and saw a boy with a soccer ball in his hands in front you, he was looking at you worriedly._

_You nodded. "Mmm. There was just something in my eyes." You force yourself to smile._

_"You don't look like it." You became surprise. "You can tell me anything!" He flashed you a smile._

_As you saw that smile, your [e/c] eyes started to create tears, and before you know it, you were sobbing. "S-sorry! The truth is. . . The truth i-is. . . I'm lost!" You cried louder as the last word hurt your heart._

_"Then." He suddenly held your hand. "Then, let's play a game!"_

_"Eh?" He pulled your hand, indicating for you to stand up._

_"We're going house hunting!" He smiled._

_"House. . . Hunting?"_

_"It's a game where you describe a house and I'm going to point out which it is. If I'm wrong, you have to give me a dare." He petted your head. "My name is Fideo Ardena. How about you?"_

_"Eh? Umm. . . [l/n] [f/n]."_

_"That's an unusual name. Are you from another country?"_

_"Yeah. Japan."_

_"Ehh. . . Hey, [f/n]-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you like. . . soccer?_

"[n/n]-chan?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Romeo-kun?! Ah!- I mean! FIDEO-KUN?!" You raised your voice and blushed deep red.

"Uh. . . Yeah, that's me." He scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. Inside your head, you so want to be erased in the face of the Earth because of what you have just said.

"Do you need anything?"

"It's just that. . . the kitten is no longer in your arms."

"Eh?" You looked at your empty arms, with the same position when you were holding the kitten. You buffered and then frantically waved your arms around.

"Ah! I-I didn't realized!" You sheepishly laughed. Fideo just smiled a you.

"[n/n]-chan. . ."

"What is it?" Fideo-kun flinched and blushed furiously.

"N-Nothing! I'm going back to practice!" He quickly dashed off.

* * *

You were cleaning the club room. Since everyone was still practicing out and you have nothing else to do, you decided to do it. As you were stacking up boxes and organizing the things inside a feint voice that was crying was heard inside the room you were storing the boxes with.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" You went in, but the only thing you found was the stack of boxes.

"[f/n]-chan! Watch out!"

'Eh?" You turned your head and saw the little kitten on one of the stacks. As it leaps, the boxes swayed and was about to fall on you. You closed your eyes and prepared for the impact. But as soon as you know it'll fall, you didn't felt anything. Aside from a warm breathe that was brushing onto your left cheek. You opened your left [e/c] and saw Fideo's face in pain.

"Fideo-kun. . ." He was on top of you.

"Y-yeah. Are you alright?" He showed a reassuring smile. You realized that instead of you getting hurt, Fideo took the pain instead. Your [e/c] eyes started to tear up. Tears then began streaming down your cheeks.

"I'm so-sorry!" You started sobbing.

"[n/n]-chan. . ." You continued sobbing. You placed your hands on your [e/c] eyes to cover them from Fideo seeing you cry.

"Please stop. . ."

"I'm re-really sorry!" Your sobs gotten louder.

". . ."

As your tears stream down, you felt a light, yet warm sensation on your lips. You removed your hands from your eyes and saw Fideo kissing you. As you blushed deep red, he broke the kiss apart.

"Sorry. . . It's just, I don't know how will I calm you down." He averted his eyes from you and a blush crept on his face. "[n/n]-chan, to tell you the truth. . . there was something I hid from you ever since we met."

You tried remembering what Fideo was talking about. "You mean. . . Back at the fountain?"

"Yeah." He softly answered.

You hesitated at first, but took all the courage to ask him. "What. . . is it?"

He flinched as you asked. He exhales through his mouth and looked deeply into your [e/c] eyes. "I love you. . ." He softly murmured.

"Fideo-kun. . ." Tears streamed down again on your cheeks. You can't explain the mix emotions you were feeling that moment. "I love you too!" You exclaimed.

Fideo just took his hand to your cheek and swiped away the tears rolling down. "I'm glad." His lips curled into a smile. He slowly brought his face closer. You closed your eyes as your lips kissed. The warm sensation your lips felt tasted the passion within it. Since the two of you still were in the exact same position, Fideo intertwined his right hand with your left hand. His tongue suddenly entered your mouth and you moaned as he made you feel the pleasure.

Out of breathe, both of you pulled apart, but your foreheads touching. As you panted heavily, Fideo softly smiled.

"[n/n]-chan? Do you wanna play another game?"

"Eh? What kind?"

"It's a game of where I can kiss you over and over."

"EH?!" You blushed deep red.

"As I kiss you and you moan even if it is a soft one, I'll get to kiss you more."

"W-wait a minute!"

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Start!"

* * *

Fae: And that's why I wondered, when japanes people in anime goes to another country, they still speak in japanese. Isn't it weird, huh guys? *Frantically moves the head around* Aphrodi-kun? Nagumo?

Hiroto: That was an amazing chapter you did there, Fae-chan!

Fae: Ah! Umm. . . Arigatou. . . *Blushes*

Hiroto: Hey Fae-chan?

Fae: Y-Yes?

Hiroto: Can I be here again in the next chapter?

Fae: S-Sure! **Because in the next chapter is the annual breakdown of our One shots. Meaning, we'll get to see who gets the most votes of our current 5 one shots. And this will be held every five chapters! So Mina! Don't forget to review and vote! Don't worry! There's still time **because I am very currently lazy! I'll update maybe in the middle of June. :D

Nagumo: *whispering voice* Oi Aphrodi! Why are we hiding under the desk?

Aphrodi: Shhhh! You'll ruin their moment!

Nagumo: But she has like, more crushes in the inazu-

Fae: *Kicks Nagumo*

Nagumo: Gahhhhh! *Cracking sounds* I think she broke a rib or two. . .


End file.
